Peleas y confeciones
by Vero vampire
Summary: Despues de que Soubi peleara nuevamente solo, Ritsuka le confiesa lo herido que se siente de que le ignore.
1. Chapter 1

Lo que esta en cursiva son los pensamientos. D= Dragones S=Soubi

Desgraciadamente ninguno de los personajes ni el anime me pertenecen, esto lo hago para mi diversión y para los que les guste este anime. Si me perteneciera Ritsuka no hubiera salvado sus orejitas gatunas jeje.

Soubi estaba peleando solo de nuevo puesto que sus oponentes eran mas fuertes que los Zero y no se perdonaría que Ritsuka saliera herido.

El amaba mucho a su niño a pesar de que este no le creía.

El combatiente no podía evadir todos los ataques de los dragones. Su cuerpo ya tenia varios cortes y sus fuerzas se estaban acabando, incluso respirar se le estaba dificultando.

Ritsuka después de pasar cinco años entrenando con Soubi por fin había logrado acoplarse a el cuando combatían.

Aunque en este tiempo solo habían combatido ocho veces.

El combatiente y el sacrifice seguían peleando como cuando se conocieron.

A Ritsuka le dolía el corazón cada vez que Soubi le decía que lo amaba por que sabia que era una cruel mentira, eso se lo decía por que era una orden que su amado hermano le dio al combatiente.

El deseaba con todo su corazón y su alma que Soubi realmente lo amara, como el lo amaba. Que no le mintiera, por que el odiaba las mentiras y a los mentirosos, jajajaja y para su desgracia Soubi era el rey de las mentiras.

Que sarcástico ¿No? el odiando a los mentirosos y enamorado perdidamente de el mas grande mentiroso de todos los tiempos.

No pudo evitar que su rostro dibujara una sonrisa sarcástica.

Aoyagi ya no hacia tantos berrinches cuando su combatiente le robaba un beso (Los cuales correspondía con todo el amor que sentía por el dejando que sus lenguas jugaran y exploraran cada rincón de sus bocas), incluso cuando le abrazaba o cuando las suaves manos de Soubi se deslizaban mas debajo de su espalda, mientras se besaban, haciendo que sus cuerpos se amoldaban perfectamente.

Era como si el destino le dijera que tenían que estar siempre juntos.

El neko seguía corriendo con todo lo que sus piernas le permitían. Había sentido el campo de batalla de su combatiente activarse y aunque había tratado de salir en cuanto lo sintió, un poco antes de bajar por las escaleras, se topo con su maestra, la cual comenzó a habla y hablar (La verdad no le había puesto atención). Pero en cuanto sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y el brazo derecho no le importo dejar a su maestra hablando sola.

El sacrifice ya casi llegaba al parque donde emanaba el campo de batalla. Le dolió enormemente que Soubi no le llamara y que estuviera peleando solo.

-Soubi baka.

Agatsuma seguía peleando y era su turno para atacar.

S= Diez mil agujas golpeen al enemigo como el viento.

D= Defensa. Restricción tu cuerpo y tu alma no se pueden mover.

S= Contrarrestar. Viento glaciar. Cero grados. Se vuelve hielo. Envuelve los alrededores.

D= Fuego, fuego por doquier, que el hielo se convierta en agua y lo ahogué.

Desgraciadamente para los dragones su defensa no logro esquivar completamente el ataque de Soubi y Sarriá (Sacrifice) quedo restringida.

D= Nacen mediante el dolor. Esas agujas que caen sobre este mundo. El dolor mismo que emerge es la prueba de la vida. Caen como lluvia sobre el objetivo.

Soubi no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de dolor cuando las agujas se clavaron en toda su piel.

No pudo evitar pensar en Ritsuka.

_Si su niño estuviera aquí estaría igual de herido que el y eso seria algo que el no soportaría. El amaba mucho a su niño, aunque este no le creyera. Aunque fue Seimei quien le ordeno que estuviera con el nunca creyó que llegaría a amar tanto a su adorable minino. Aunque Ritsuka seguía enojándose cuando le decía que lo amaba, ahora aceptaba muy bien sus besos y abrazos._

Estaba tan entretenido en sus pensamientos que no vio el siguiente ataque que lanzo Andru (Combatiente).

D= Corta innumerables veces a lo ancho de su piel como flores rojas.

Agatsuma no pudo esquivar el ataque de Andru y su cuerpo empezó a abrirse en varios cortes.

S= Desgarra una pareja en dos, desde los tres lados. Desgarra los cuatro miembros y llévate sus cuerpos lejos.

El ataque de el oji azul (Perdón si me equivoco pero creo que si son azules sino por favor me dicen) golpeo con demasiada fuerza a Sarriá y a Andru. Dejándolos completamente inmovilizados y antes de que se recuperaran volvió a atacar.

S= Llévate a ambos a un lugar de letargo absoluto como las mariposas sobre el viento.

Muchas mariposas envolvieron a los dragones haciéndolos desaparecer.

El Sentouki no pudo permanecer más tiempo de pie y callo al suelo en cuanto el campo de batalla se desactivo.

Aoyagi acababa de llegar al parque donde estaba Soubi y exactamente en ese momento vio el campo de batalla desactivarse y a Su combatiente cayendo al suelo.

Espero que este primer capitulo les haya gustado y perdón por la pésima pelea la verdad no pude pensar en una mejor voy a procurar actualizar cada semana. Y muchas gracias por leer este pésimo fanfiction espero que mejore en el siguiente capitulo. y gracias enormes a los y las que dejan Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes ni el anime me pertenecen y esta historia no es con el fin de lucro.

Aoyagi acababa de llegar al parque donde estaba Soubi y exactamente en ese momento vio el campo de batalla desactivarse y a Su combatiente cayendo al suelo.

Corrió hasta arrodillarse aun lado de el poniendo con cuidado su cabeza entre sus piernas, acariciando los largos cabellos dorados. Una vez que ya había verificado su respiración y el latido de su corazón.

-Soubi… Soubi por favor…. Por favor despierta. Soubi por favor tienes que despertar.

Ritsuka tenía los ojos y las mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

Tenia que hacer algo o Soubi se desangraría.

Finalmente pidió un taxi por su celular y con la ayuda del chofer pudo meter al sentouki al taxi y llevarlo a su departamento. El chofer también le ayudo a meterlo al departamento y acostarlo en la cama. Después de una generosa propina, el chofer los dejo solos.

Se encargo de limpiar y vendar las heridas, era bueno que tuviera experiencia por lo que en poco tiempo termino de atenderlo.

Finalmente después de tres horas el combatiente despertó mirando a su alrededor y sintiéndose desconcertado al darse cuenta que estaba en su departamento, acostado en su cama y con su pijama.

El neko en ese momento entraba en la habitación, con una charola.

Después de haber curado las heridas del sentouki y de haberle puesto la pijama, pensó que lo mejor para que recuperara sus fuerzas era que comiera algo.

El pequeño minino no era tan bueno como Agatsuma en la cocina, pero su comida no era tan mala.

-¿Ritsuka, que haces aquí?

-¿Qué no es obvió?

Respondió el sascrifice tan sarcástico como pudo. Lo cual no paso desapercibido para el adulto y supo que esta vez le iba a costar mucho que su niño lo perdonara.

-Ritsuka por favor perdóname.

-No digas nada Soubi y come necesitas recuperarte.

-Como tu digas. Arigato.

Los dos se quedaron en silenció, mientras el combatiente comía y El neko miraba todo a su alrededor con la firme intención de no ver a Soubi, mientras este no le quitaba la vista de encima hasta que termino de comer.

-Gracias Ritsuka estuvo delicioso.

El neko no le contesto, simplemente se acerco para tomar la bandeja donde estaban la taza y el plato. Pero antes de hacerlo su combatiente le tomo de la mano obligándolo a sentarse enfrente de el.

-Ritsuka, por favor perdóname, no fue mi intención lastimarte yo solo…

Aoyagi lo interrumpió viéndolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas las cuales obstinadamente se negaba dejar salir.

-Si lo se tu simplemente no puedes confiar en mi, por que yo no soy Seimei ¿Verdad? Porque yo simplemente soy un inútil que no puede soportar todos los ataques que mandan, por lo cual tu siempre sales herido o es porque a mi no me amas y a quien tu amas es a mi hermano. Lamento mucho que Seimei te haya obligado a estar con migo, pero no te preocupes en este momento te libero de la orden que te dio mi hermano. Puedes buscarte un verdadero sacrifice que sea mejor que yo, jajaja, aun que todos son mejor que yo ¿Verdad?

Antes de que terminara de hablar, las lágrimas que con tanto esfuerzo estaba tratando de contener salieron.

El mayo se había quedado sin palabras ante las lágrimas de su niño, le dolieron tanto sus palabras y en cuanto vio que su gatito se iba a levantar lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ritsuka como puedes pensar eso. Todo eso no es mas que una mentira, si yo no te llamo no es por que no confié en ti, yo solo no podría soportar que tú salieras herido, eres demasiado importante para mi. Y si es verdad que en un principio me acerque a ti por que Seimei me lo ordeno pero después mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo no podían alejarse de ti.

Soubi dejo de abrazar a su niño, para tomar son sus maños su cara hacer que le mirara a los ojos. Necesitaba que supiera que lo que le iba a decir era solamente la verdad.

-Ritsuka yo te amo tanto como no puedes ni imaginarlo.

-No, no es verdad Soubi tu solo lo dices por que es lo que Seimei te ordeno, no es por que realmente lo sientas.

-Ritsuka es verdad, te lo juro, si es cierto que en un principio te decía que te amaba por que Seimei me lo ordeno, pero después te juro que me enamore perdidamente de ti. Por favor. Por favor créeme Ritsuka yo te amo con todo el corazón.

Ritsuka vio la honestidad en los ojos de su combatiente y su corazón latió calidamente.

El minino pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su combatiente atrayéndolo hacia sus labios.

El sentouki se sorprendió pues era la primera vez que su niño hacia eso, pero feliz correspondió, abriendo los labios cuando la lengua de su sacrifice, le pedía el acceso.

Cuando terminaron el beso Aoyagi se separo con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios aun húmedos.

-Te amo Soubi, te amo tanto y por eso confía en mí y no vuelvas a combatir solo ok.

-Yo también te amo mi niño y no sabes cuanto me dolería si algo malo te pasara.

-Soubi y tu crees que a mi no me duele verte lastimado. Soubi te amo y si tu por cualquier motivo no estas conmigo, yo no podría soportar la vida. Por favor Soubi no me hagas a un lado.

-Mi lindo gatito.

Agatsuma lo abrazo uniendo sus labios en un amoroso beso que poco a poco iba subiendo de intensidad. Casi sin darse cuenta tumbo a su neko en la cama.

Cuando el beso termino por falta de aire soubi se dio cuenta que una parte de su cuerpo había despertado y antes de que no pudiera detenerse se separo de su niño.

-Ritsuka, mmmmm creo que será mejor que te lleve a tu casa.

El neko se sentó en la cama mirándole extrañado.

-¿Soubi? Pero yo no quiero irme. Me quiero quedar aquí para cuidarte, ¿Claro si no te molesta?

-Claro que no me molesta amor pero si te quedas aquí no se si seré capas de no quitarte las orejas.

Aoyagi se sonrojo, pero aun así le regalo una cálida sonrisa al adulto.

-Soubi me encantaría entregarte a ti mis orejas.

-Ritsuka ¿hablas enserió?

-Si Soubi, hablo enserio aunque la verdad tengo un poco de miedo, se que es doloroso.

-No te voy a mentir si es un poco doloroso, pero te prometo que hare todo lo posible para que esta sea una experiencia hermosa para ti. Por favor créeme.

El pequeño minino no pudo contenerse y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

-Se que lo harás y que esta será una experiencia hermosa para los dos.

Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo espero y que les guste y en el próximo habrá lemon jeje. Quiero agradecer a nada de nada por el review que me dejo gracias y te prometo que cada semana lo voy a actualizar y espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo.

También quiero pedir una disculpa por no haber cumplido en actualizar cada semana la verdad es que no sabia como subir los capítulos. Perdón pero espero esta vez no fallar.

Gracias a los que dejan sus review, la verdad animan mucho a seguir escribiendo.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes ni el anime me pertenecen y esta historia no es con el fin de lucro.

-Se que lo harás y que esta será una experiencia hermosa para los dos.

Agatsuma le sonrió con un brillo suave en los ojos y se inclino para besar esos dulces labios, mientras volvía a acostarlo, posicionándose enésima de su ángel, cuidando de apoyar su peso sobre sus brazos para no aplastar a su niño.

El beso se iba volviendo cada vez mas apasionado y cuando la falta de aire se hiso presente, se separaron a regaña dientes.

Pero el combatiente deslizo sus labios a la oreja de su lindo minino haciéndole cosquillas a este con su aliento.

-Sukidayo Ritsuka.

El sentouki sintió el exquisito temblor del cuerpo de su niño cuando acaricio con su lengua su lóbulo.

-Yo también te amo Soubi y mucho. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Sin más volvieron a enlazar sus labios, dejando que sus lenguas se movieran en una danza llena de pasión, amor y sensualidad. Mientras iba con sus manos disfrutaban el cuerpo de su amante.

El adulto le subió la camisa al neko con una mano mientras la otra la utilizaba para elevar el cuerpo de su ángel, haciéndole más fácil retirarla. Volviendo a adueñarse de sus labios en cuanto logro su cometido, para minutos después volver a jugar con su oreja.

Introduciendo su lengua y diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba, lo feliz que se sentía por tenerlo en su vida. Mientras sus manos acariciaban y apretaban suavemente sus pezones, sintiéndolos endurecer.

Aoyagi ya había pasado sus manos por dentro de la camisa de su amado, acariciándole con las yemas de sus dedos. Para después tratar de quitársela. Jejeje, solo que no era tan hábil como el otro por lo que Soubi tuvo que dejar lo que estaba haciendo para retirársela el mismo. Aprovechando para retirar las demás prendas que empezaban a estorbar.

Primero retiro su camisa, después sus pantalones y los de el neko, quedando ambos en bóxer.

El sentouki pudo ver el bulto que empezaba a formarse en el bóxer de su ángel.

El sacrifice vio que Soubi miraba esa parte de su cuerpo que estaba medio despierto, por las caricias que su amante le había dado y sonrojándose mas trato de cubrirse con sus manos, cerrando los ojos completamente avergonzado.

Soubi sonrió ante la acción tímida de su niño y despojándose de sus bóxer y con una rapidez y destreza increíble retiro la ultima prenda de su ángel. Haciendo que su niño abriera los ojos mostrándole una hermosa mirada tímida, temerosa y avergonzada, dejándolo completamente cautivado.

Soubi lo beso suavemente y después se acerco a su oído para susurrarle con voz seductora.

-Eres hermoso amor.

-¿Qué, quien… Yo? No. Claro que no tú eres el hermoso. Yo no lo soy. Tú y Seimei lo son… Bueno tú lo eres y Seimei lo era.

Contesto el pequeño neko mas sonrojado si eso era posible.

-Ritsuka tu eres hermoso por dentro y por fuera y quiero pedirte un favor.

El sacrifice se dio cuenta de que probablemente había cometido un error al hablar de su hermano en ese momento, pero ya era muy tarde cuando se dio cuenta de su error, pues Soubi ya se había separado de el, sentándose sobre sus talones, cosa que el imito, sentándose frente de el lo mas cerca posible mientas empezaba a hablar.

-¿Qué favor?

-Deja de compararte con Seimei. Ritsuka por favor perdóname que te lo diga, se que tu quieres mucho a tu hermano, pero eres mil veces mejor que el. Ritsuka por favor deja de pensar que vales poco, porque tú vales mucho.

Ritsuka no pudo evitar que sus ojos se empañaran con lagrimas, ante las honestas palabras de su Soubi y sin esperar mas enlazo sus brazos a su alrededor atrayéndolo a sus labios en un sentido beso.

El sentouki enlazo sus manos en la espalda de su ángel, mientras profundizaba el beso, tumbando a su niño suavemente volviendo a posicionarse encima de el.

Soubi bajo a su cuello dándole suaves besos y lamidas, mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba el abdomen y los pezones de su niño.

El sacrifice tenía su mano derecha en la espalda de Soubi y la izquierda en el cuello de su amado, dándole suaves caricias.

Soubi bajo sus labios hasta donde estaban los deliciosos botones rosados de su niño.

Antes de inclinarse a saborear esa delicia, miro a su niño, quien de nuevo tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos cerrados y los labios entre abiertos por los cuales dejaba escapar pequeños gemiditos.

Ritsuka al sentir que las caricias paraban, entre abrió los ojos, topándose con una mirada de clara adoración y de un infinito amor, ante lo cual no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa tímida, para después ver como se inclinaba y con la húmeda lengua lamia una de sus pezones, haciendo que gimiera y entrecerrara los ojos ante el placer.

-Mmmmm aahhhhh Soubi.

El sentouki lamia, mordisqueaba y succionaba el pequeño botón rosado de su ángel. Después de endurecerlo, se deslizo con suaves besos hacia su gemelo con la intención de darle el mismo tratamiento, mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba por su abdomen, hasta llegar al miembro de su niño el cual ya se encontraba semi despierto.

El neko soltó un gran gemido al sentir los dedos de Soubi envolver su intimidad.

-Aaaaaaahhhhhhh… Mmmm Sou…bi.

-Sukidayo mi ángel.

-Yo también t amo Soubi. Mmmm… Aaaa… y mucho.

El minino lo envolvió con sus piernas haciendo que sus miembros se juntaran.

Ambos se frotaban entre si y por primera vez pudo escuchar un suave gemido de Soubi, cosa que le encanto y con la intención de sacarle mas de esos sonidos lo imito, paso su mano hasta uno de los pezones apretándolo suavemente y fue recompensado con un mas fuerte gemido.

Ritsuka sonrió ante esto y un poco mas animado bajo su mano hasta la intimidad de Soubi.

Aunque el nunca antes había hecho eso parecía que no lo hacia tan mal, puesto que un fuerte gemido salió de la boca de su sentouki.

Soubi se sentía en el paraíso, ante las tímidas e inexpertas caricias de su uke y el quería devolverle el favor asi que sin pensarlo mas fue bajando con suaves besos y lamidas por todo el pecho de su niño, hasta que llego a su intimidad.

Soplo sobre la punta, haciendo que su niño soltara un fuerte gemido que no pudo ser disfrazado, a pesar de que mordió su labio inferior, casi haciéndose daño.

Después lamio desde la base hasta la punta y lo metió por completo en su boca. Utilizando su lengua, succionándolo fuertemente y cuando los gemidos y su respiración se hiso más intensa supo que estaba por terminar así que intercalo sus caricias con suaves mordidas logrando que se corriera en su boca, tragando toda su semilla, para después subir a sus labios, para dejar que probara su propio sabor.

Cuando termino el beso Soubi se deslizo a su oreja y con voz ronca y sensual le susurro.

-Otosu (dejar caer o perder algo)

Ritsuka supo a lo que se refería y posando sus suaves manos en el rostro de su seme lo atrajo a sus labios para asentir con la cabeza antes de besarlo.

Cuando terminaron el beso el sentouki le acerco tres dedos de su mano derecha.

-Ensalívalos

El neko lo miro extrañado pero aun así asintió tomando con su mano izquierda se muñeca, para así hacer lo que este le había pedido.

Cuando el combatiente estuvo seguro que ya estaban listos saco sus dedos de la boca de su uke, deslizando su mano hacia abajo, llegando a la virginal entrada.

-¿Soubi?

Elevo la mirada ente el llamado de su ángel, posándola en sus ojos, logrando ver el miedo que se había apoderado de su niño, antes de que este intentara cubrirlo y honestamente fracasando miserable mente, ante la sonrisa que quiso fingir.

Le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, para después inclinarse hacia su oreja, lamiéndola y mordisqueando levemente.

-Tranquilo mi ángel, te prometo que vas a sentir más placer que dolor y el dolor va a ser muy leve, confía en mí. Te amo.

Ritsuka se tranquilizo un poco y esta vez si logro que sus labios se estiraran en una sonrisa tímida.

-Relájate amor esto no va a doler.

Soubi enlazo su mano izquierda con la derecha de su gatito, mientras depositaba besos en la cara de este, para finalmente besar esos hermosos labios, mientras introducía el primer dedo con suavidad.

Este al sentir el dedo invasor apretó los dedos que lo sujetaban.

-_La verdad no duele pero se siente mmmm raro_

-Tranquilo amor no duele ¿Verdad?

-Mmmm no pero….

-¿Pero?

-Se siente raro.

El sentouki sonrió para besar nuevamente a su niño, introduciendo otro dedo dentro de esa apretada cavidad.

El sacrifice emitió un pequeño gemido de dolor, por lo que trato de sacar sus dedos, pero este se lo impidió.

-Está bien Soubi, creo que es normal que duela ¿No?

-Sí, pero no quiero lastimarte.

-Lo sé amor pero el dolor va a pasar.

Soubi asintió con la cabeza, pero el no quería lastimar a su niño no como ese tipo lo lastimo a él cuando le quito sus orejas.

En el anterior capitulo se me paso agradecer enormemente a Madame de la Fere-du Vallon por enseñarme a subir los capítulos y ser tan buena con migo arigato y también a los que lean y sobretodo a los que dejen reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes ni el anime me pertenecen y esta historia no es con el fin de lucro.

Soubi asintió con la cabeza, pero el no quería lastimar a su niño no como ese tipo lo lastimo a él cuando le quito sus orejas.

******************Flash back******************

_Soubi estaba en la habitación del maestro._

_Este le estaba dando latigazos en la espalda mientras le hablaba de los Zero, cuando paro, le empezó a acariciar la espalda diciendo que tenía que proteger al sacrifice._

_El casi ni se dio cuenta en qué momento estaba acostado en la cama de su supuesto maestro totalmente desnudo con su sensei igualmente desnudo encima de él._

_Cuando reacciono fue en el momento en que un intenso dolor le recorrió desde la parte baja de la espalda hacia la cintura. El grito de dolor que lanzo fue inevitable._

_Pero aun así no fue suficiente para hacer que su ex - sensei dejara de penetrarlo._

_El maldito desgraciado ni siquiera me preparo._

**********************Fin Flash back*********************

De repente recordó que su amigo Kio había dejado un tubo nuevo de lubricante, cuando había intentado nuevamente convencerlo de tener sexo con él.

Sacando los dedos de esa apretada cavidad se puso rápido de pie.

-Amor ahora vuelvo espérame.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿Soubi?????!!!!!!!!!!

El neko se quedo con la boca abierta enormemente sorprendido ante el cambio tan drástico de Soubi.

_ -¿Qué sucedió? ¿Es que no le gusto? ¿Quizás no debí haberme quejado?_

El pequeño minino empezó a sentir la humedad acumulándose en sus ojos, con tantas preguntas desfilando por su mente.

Mientras Soubi seguía tirando varias cosas al suelo en su afán de encontrar el maldito tubo ese, ignorando los sentimientos que atormentaban a su niño

_-Maldita sea dónde diablos esta el maldito tubo, cuando lo necesito no lo encuentro y cuando no quiero ni verlo sale._

**********Flash back*********

Kio estaba en su casa tratando de convencerlo de nuevo de que lo hicieran.

-Anda Soubi te prometo que te va a gustar, podemos usar el lubricante que traje para no lastimarte.

-Lo siento Kio, la verdad no recuerdo donde lo deje.

-No te preocupes yo ya lo encontré.

Kio tenía en la mano derecha el lubricante y ya estaba desabrochando el último botón de la camisa del sentouki.

-Lo siento Kio pero hoy tengo un compromiso que no puedo cancelar. Pero después hablamos.

El combatiente tomo el lubricante de un decepcionado Kio, que nuevamente comenzó con su clásica cantaleta. Mientras guardaba el tubo en el botiquín.

-Soubi hentai, vas a ir con el mocoso ese verdad. Lolicon.

-Kio ya te he dicho que no soy un hentai.

**********Fin Flash back**********

El combatiente se recrimino mentalmente por haber olvidado donde había puesto el maldito tubo.

Antes de salir echo una ojeada al baño, dándose cuenta con decepción que mañana iba a perder mucho tiempo recogiéndolo.

"A soubi le recorrió una gota estilo anime."

El sentouki se olvido de todo eso y se dirigió nuevamente con su ángel.

-Ritsuka, ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te duele algo?

Soubi se sentó al lado de Ritsuka limpiando con su pulgar las lágrimas de su ángel. Le dolía mucho verlo llorar.

El neko levanto la cara, con sus hermosas mejillas bañadas en lágrimas.

-¿Soubi, por que te fuiste? ¿Te molestaste con migo? ¿No… No quieres… Hacerlo con migo? ¿No me… Amas realmente?

-Amor fui a buscar algo para no lastimarte cuando hagamos el amor. No estoy molesto y menos contigo. Me muero de ganas de hacerte el amor y te adoro. Ya te lo había dicho amor te amo con toda el alma.

-Soubi ¿Qué fue lo que trajiste?

El minino dejo de llorar por lo que el combatiente le dijo y lo miraba atentamente, lleno de curiosidad por lo que traía en la mano.

Soubi sonrió seductoramente inclinándose sobre su ángel para lamer y mordisquear su orejita gatuna.

Mientras le entregaba en esas hermosas manos el lubricante, cuando terminaron con el beso el neko miro lo que tenia en las manos y curioso leyó en voz alta.

-Lubricante… ¿Mmm… Que es Soubi?

Soubi no pudo evitar reírse con deleite ante la gran inocencia de su niño.

Ritsuka frunció el seño preguntándose que le causaba tanta gracia a su amante.

-¿De que te ríes Soubi?

-Es que eres tan inocente y adorable que en serio me pregunto, como es que aun no te han alejado de mí, si eres tan hermoso en todos los sentidos.

-Eso es por que yo te amo mas que a mi vida y yo jamás te dejaría. Te amo Soubi.

El sacrifice unió sus labios en un tierno y tímido beso, que el sentouki contesto.

Cuando se separaron Soubi comenzó a hablar para explicarle a su niño.

-Esto es lubricante y sirve para lubricar tu entrada y sea menos doloroso para ti, puesto que los hombres carecemos de lubricación. ¿Quieres que te explique el por que?

El neko enrojeció y movió rápidamente la cabeza de forma negativa.

Soubi sonrió y volvió a besar a su ángel, llevando su mano derecha a la intimidad de su niño envolviéndola, trayendo de nuevo la erección.

Notas personales. Estoy algo depre porque al parecer nadie a leído mi fanfiction o probablemente no les gusto por que no me han dejado revierws. Pero bueno voy a seguir escribiendo y les digo que solo falta uno o dos capítulos para terminar. Bye


	5. Chapter 5

Lo que esta en cursiva son los pensamientos. D= Dragones S=Soubi

Desgraciadamente ninguno de los personajes ni el anime me pertenecen, esto lo hago para mi diversión y para los que les guste este anime. Si me perteneciera Ritsuka no hubiera salvado sus orejitas gatunas jeje.

Soubi sonrió y volvió a besar a su ángel, llevando su mano derecha a la intimidad de su niño envolviéndola, trayendo de nuevo la erección.

El Neko gimió en los labios de su amante cuando este empezaba a acariciar la cabeza de su miembro.

Después de unos minutos de deliciosa tortura Soubi se separo sentándose en sus talones y sonriendo cuando su ángel dio un pequeño quejido molesto por que la atención hacia su cuerpo se había detenido.

Destapo el lubricante y cubrió tres de sus dedos con el líquido incoloro e inodoro.

-¿Amor estas listo?

El neko asintió con la cabeza, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra por que se habían quedado atoradas en su garganta ante el nerviosismo que lo invadió.

-Ok relájate te aseguro que con esto te va a doler menos ok.

El sacrifice inhalo reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones, sacándolo poco a poco cuando el primer dedo fue entrando en su virgen cavidad, sintiéndose nuevamente extraño, pero honestamente no sintió dolor.

Una vez que sintió que ya se había acostumbrado introdujo el segundo dedo, mientras lamia y mordisqueaba su oreja.

Cuando sintió la que otro dedo era introducido en su cuerpo involuntariamente se tenso.

-Tranquilo mi ángel, esto no es doloroso, pero si te tensas puede doler un poco y no quiero lastimarte.

El minino no pudo evitar soltar uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos.

-Claro como tu no estas en mi lugar.

El combatiente sonrió encantado ante la respuesta de su niño y se inclino a besar sus labios con adoración.

-¿Quieres que cambiemos de lugar?

Tal como el esperaba las mejillas de su niño se tiñeron de carmesí mas de lo que ya lo estaban.

-¡So…Soubi!....No…Me….Mmmm…. Quiero que tu me hagas el amor y deja de decir esas cosas.

-Si eso es lo que quieres con gusto te are el amor.

El sentouki vio la hermosa mirada tímida y al mismo tiempo decidida de su sacrifice.

-Eres tan hermoso y te amo como jamás vas a tener idea.

-¿Soubi? Yo también te amo y mucho.

Hablo Ritsuka atropelladamente besando a su amante antes de terminar de hablar.

Unos segundos después sintió como tres dedos acariciaban sus paredes internas. Soltando un gran gemido que fue amortiguado por los labios de su novio. Sintiendo un delicioso escalofrió recorriendo todo su cuerpo, mientras inconscientemente empujaba sus caderas hacia abajo introduciendo a mas profundidad los dedos de Soubi.

Soubi sonrió mientras en su cuello posaba suaves besos, lamidas y suaves mordiditas.

-Mmmm ahhh Soubi te amo mmmm.

El combatiente le sonrió seductoramente mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba una promesa de que realmente le iba a ser disfrutar de este momento.

-Yo también te amo mi ángel.

El sentouki introdujo sus dedos a mayor profundidad, logrando rosar con sus dedos ese punto en el interior de su niño que sabia que lo gritar de placer.

Ritsuka soltó otro gran gemido, el cual trato de opacar colocando ambas manos en sus labios, mientras sentía otro delicioso escalofrió recorrerlo, mientras clavaba su mirada en la de su amante, en la cual se podía ver miedo mesclado con pasión y curiosidad.

-Estas bien amor.

Mientras decía eso, volvió a acariciar ese punto en el interior de su gatito, dejando al otro sin aire.

-S..Si… mmmaahhh Soubi.. Ahhh por favor ya no… aahhh A-amor por…Por favor.

-¿Qué?

-Necesito tenerte… Aaahhhh… dentro de ….Mmmm… Mi.

-¿Es una orden?

-¡SOUBI!

-Jajajajajajajaja lo siento amor no pude evitarlo jajajaja,

-Soubi te ves hermoso cuando ríes, amor

El neko paso su brazo por el cuello de este para atraerlo a sus labios pero antes de besarlo pudo ver algo que creyó que jamás vería. ¡Soubi estaba sonrojado!

-Soubi ¿Estas apenado?

-Claro que no y ya bésame.

-Jajaja ok.

Sin pronunciar nada más volvieron a unir sus labios en un apasionado beso, mientras Soubi sacaba los dedos de ese interior tan delicioso, sabía que iba a sentirse completamente genial cuando por fin pudiera poseer a su ángel de hermosos ojos.

Cuando se separaron Soubi se acomodo entre las piernas del niño, tomando una de sus piernas para hacer que las abriera un poco más.

-¿Estas listo amor?

-S-si… Estoy listo.

El combatiente a pesar de su excitación percibió el tono de este.

-Tranquilo amor te prometo que lo vas a disfrutar.

-Si es contigo se que voy a disfrutarlo pero aun así no puedo evitarlo tengo un poco de miedo.

-Lo se amor es normal es tu primera vez, relájate de acuerdo así te dolerá menos.

-De acuerdo.

El neko lleno de aire sus pulmones y cerro los ojos intentando relajar su cuerpo.

Unos segundos después sintió la erección de Soubi entrando lentamente en su cavidad.

La verdad si le dolía pero se obligo esta vez a no soltar ningún quejido y poco a poco fue soltando el aire que estaba conteniendo, intentando relajar lo mas que podía sus músculos.

Tenía los ojos fuerte mente cerrados, al igual que su mandíbula, pero eso no fue suficiente para que sus ojos no derramaran lagrimas, las cuales fueron limpiadas por uno de los dedos del sentouki, el cual detuvo su recorrido a mitad del camino, dándole tiempo a acostumbrarse a su invasión.

Un poco después abrió los ojos, el dolor intenso había pasado dejando solo un dolor aceptable.

Cuando vio la preocupación en los ojos de su amante le sonrió cálidamente, dándose cuenta que su sonrisa relajo en gran medida el corazón de Soubi.

_De verdad me amas, cierto Soubi. Me amas tanto como yo a ti._

-Ya estoy bien amor, por favor continua ¿Si?

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si, te amo Soubi.

-Yo también te amo mi ángel y mucho.

El mayor volvió a su tarea de adentrarse en el cuerpo del niño, besándolo de manera apasionada, para de esta manera distraerlo del dolor que sentía.

El minino estaba tratando de seguirle el ritmo intentando no quedarse atrás en la guerra de lenguas que el mayor había empezado, olvidándose por completo del dolor que su cuerpo sentía al ser penetrado.

Por fin el sentouki estaba completamente adentro del cuerpo de su niño, cuando terminaron el beso le acaricio con devoción su sonrojada mejilla.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si

-Voy a empezar a moverme ¿De acuerdo?

Ritsuka asintió con la cabeza y así lo hiso Soubi, empezando a moverse lentamente, pero después de unos momentos ambos se movían mas rápido haciendo que la penetración fuera mas profunda.

El sacrifice sentía que ya no aguantaría mas, su amante estaba tocando con cada embestida ese punto en su interior que le provocaba tanto placer.

Soubi también sentía que no aguantaría mucho mas, pero quería que su niño terminara junto con el, por lo que fue un alivio lo que escucho.

-So…Soubi…Ya no… Aguanto massss….Ahhhhhhh.

En cuanto el neko termino de decirlo sintió como llegaba al orgasmo, derramando su esencia en ambos cuerpos, haciendo que la estreches del niño le proporcionara mas placer, viniéndose el también en ese interior tan delicioso.

Lamento la demora ya el siguiente capitulo es el ultimo gracias a los que leen este pésimo fanfiction y me encantaría si me dejan al menos un review.


	6. Chapter 6

Desgraciadamente ninguno de los personajes ni el anime me pertenecen, esto lo hago para mi diversión y para los que les guste este anime. Si me perteneciera Ritsuka no hubiera salvado sus orejitas gatunas jeje.

En cuanto el neko termino de decirlo sintió como llegaba al orgasmo, derramando su esencia en ambos cuerpos, haciendo que la estreches del niño le proporcionara mas placer, viniéndose el también en ese interior tan delicioso.

Se tomaron unos minutos para que sus cuerpos se relajaran, Ritsuka tenia los brazos alrededor de Soubi y este lo abrazaba por la cintura con la cara enterrada en el cuello de su hermoso ángel dándole suaves besos.

Después de unos minutos salió de su niño acostándose a su lado, envolviéndolo con sus brazos, sintiendo como los suaves temblores que le recorrían después de su orgasmo terminaban.

El neko tenia la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su figther escuchando los latidos de su corazón haciendo que un dulce sueño se apoderara de el, pero antes de caer dormido escucho su suave voz,

-Gracias amor.

El sacrifice lo miro con una hermosa carita de desconcierto, mientras que el sueño que se estaba apoderando del desaparecía.

El mayor sonrió ante su desconcierto y volvió a hablar.

-Gracias por haber dejado que fuera yo quien te quitara tus orejas y por amarme principalmente.

-Se las entregue a la persona que amo y gracias a ti por amarme.

Después de esto volvió a acostarse en el pecho de su amante, cerrando los ojos dejando que el cansancio se apoderara de el.

Soubi sintió que el cuerpo de el neko se relajaba, haciéndole saber que se había dormido y aunque el también estaba cansado no cedió ante la tentación de dormir observando atentamente la colita del neko.

Hasta que por fin pudo ver lo que esperaba con ansias.

La colita del neko empezó a brillar con una luz tan cálida y brillante que hiso que sus facciones se relajaran.

Cuando se hizo mas brillante poso sus ojos en la carita de su niño atento al mas mínimo signo de dolor, pero para su fortuna la carita de su ángel se miraba tranquila incluso logro ver que sus labios se encorvaban en una sonrisa cálida y después sus orejas se desprendieron de su cabeza.

Finalmente su colita se evaporo emitiendo muchas lucecitas brillantes.

Después de eso Soubi se levanto tomando las dos orejitas dirigiéndose hacia su armario de donde saco una hermosa cajita con bordados de oro y plata donde guardo las dos orejitas.

Después la guardo con mucho cuidado y volvió a la cama durmiéndose casi de inmediato.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la mañana Ritsuka despertó y aun con los ojos cerrados movió una de sus manos en busca de su amante, pero al no encontrarlo abrió los ojos rápidamente parpadeando repetidas veces para adaptarse a la luz que lo había encandilado.

-¿Soubi?

Intento sentarse pero un dolor que se extendió en la parte baja de su espalda se lo impidió,

Después de unos minutos de desconcierto Soubi entro a la recamara trayendo una bandeja de comida.

-Buenos días dormilón ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Buenos días, un poco adolorido pero estoy bien.

-Es normal que te sientas adolorido, pero después de unas horas pasara, mientras tanto, come para que te sientas mejor.

Ritsuka asintió y empezó a comer, después de un agradable silencio el mayor empezó a hablar.

-¿Amor?

-¿Mmmm?

-Me encantaría que te vinieras a vivir con migo ¿Qué dices?

El niño casi se atraganto con el pedazo de pan tostado que estaba comiendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo dices enserio? ¿Realmente quieres que vivamos juntos?

-S-Si yo se que probablemente no te pueda dar todos los lujos que yo quisiera darte, pero te prometo que trabajare mucho y nunca te faltara nada. Que hare todo lo que este a mi alcance y mas para hacerte feliz.

Ritzuka puso un dedo en los hermosos y sensuales labios de su amante haciéndolo callar.

-Lo único que yo necesito Soubi es que tu me ames tanto como yo te amo a ti y si me encantaría venirme a vivir contigo. Te amo Soubi.

-Yo te amo Ritsuka y mucho.

Después de eso unieron sus labios en un tierno beso.

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado a mi la verdad si me gusto escribirlo aun que me voy con el trauma de que no tengo reviews buuuuaaaa. Bueno eso es todo de todos modos agradezco a quienes lo hayan leído siesque alguien lo leyó jejeje.


End file.
